


Tickle and Topple

by Bloodism



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodism/pseuds/Bloodism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"@AH_Michael I scraped my knee falling for you”</p>
<p>"@GavinFree No, you scraped your knee cos you’re an idiot and didn’t see your desk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle and Topple

“Gavin, look at your face!” Michael’s giggling at the screen, moving the sliders along until Gavin’s Sim has an extremely disproportionate nose. With a squeal of protest, Gavin snatches his hand out to grab the mouse, hand over Michael’s. A scramble ensues.

Michael’s grasped Gavin’s wrist and he’s using his weight to push Gavin away from the laptop screen, fingers prying the hand that’s gripping his own tightly. With a yell of success, he clicks the tick, and the Sim is created.

“Damn it!” Gavin falls backwards in defeat, letting out an angry huff. He glares at Michael, who’s sporting a smug grin.

“Gotta stay true to your image, Gav.”

“You’re a plonker.” He nudges Michael with his knee and even though he’s feigning annoyance, he lets a tiny smirk slip through. A little spark goes off in Michael’s chest and he turns away, back to the game, urging away the mysterious heat in his cheeks.

Except his hand can’t move. And there’s warmth, skin against skin.

Gavin’s hand is still over his.

\---------

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael Stop staring at me, Michael. People might get the wrong idea.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Don’t be so gay, asshole.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree And I’m not staring at you.

\---------

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree People think you have a nice face, apparently. People are strange.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael I think you have a nice face.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Shut up.

\---------

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael I scraped my knee falling for you.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree No, you scraped your knee cos you’re an idiot and didn’t see your desk.

\---------

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree You must be a wolf.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael What?

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Because I want you to take my bone.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael MICHAEL.

\---------

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael You must be made of bonemeal.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree ????

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael Cos babe, you make me grow ten feet tall.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Fucking Christ.

\---------

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree I’d spelunk your cave.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael And afterwards, I’d get to your bedrock.

**Ray Narvaez, Jr:** @AH_Michael @GavinFree  Oh my God, will you two shut up.

\---------

“You guys got any iron?” Ray asks his team, fiddling about in his inventory. He’d lost his batch due to an unfortunate incident with some lava. He doesn’t get a reply and glances over to Michael and Gavin in irritation.

They’re muttering into their microphones together, giggling and doing dumb shit on their screens.

It’s not rare for them to go into their own little bubble, but they keep sending each other these _looks._ Ray sits and watches them for a few minutes.

“Team Lads? You alive? Too busy gang-banging?” Geoff makes a joke into the mic to make up for the lack of conversation coming from them. He casts them a slightly concerned look.

Ray just shrugs and points over to the pair who’s excluded themselves from everyone else. They’re trying to kick each other now, snickering and throwing heated glances at each other.

“Oi, lovebirds. You’re in the middle of a Lets Play. Save it for the playground,” Geoff shouts over to them. They’re knocked out of their senses and, embarrassed, they go back to the game. But not before grinning stupidly at each other.

Geoff and Ray exchange looks. Shrugging, they turn around, and start playing again.

\---------

 “Want a taste of my sword?” Michael grins and swipes his sword in front of Gavin’s character. Sniggering, Gavin crouches in front of him.

“Give it to me, Michael.”

“Are you serious?” Ray mutters into his microphone.

“You like that?” Michael peeks at Gavin out of the corner of his eye and sees a flush growing on his cheeks. Gavin catches him staring and, teasingly, bites his lip. Michael’s heart jumps. He lowers his voice. “You’re such a good little boy.”

Geoff and Ryan are too busy laughing at them to be disgusted by their antics. Ray eventually joins in, shaking his head. Sneakily, he hunts down Michael and Gavin. When he finds them, he starts to shower them with arrows.

The collective screaming coming from the both of them sends the room into hysterics and then ‘GavinoFree died’ appears on screen and Gavin’s letting out a wail.

“No, Gavin! I’ll follow you into the afterlife!” Michael shouts dramatically, grinning at his screen.

“At least we had a good shag before it all ended,” Gavin jokes as his character respawns.

Neither of them see the blush that rises on both of their cheeks.

\---------

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael I still think my cock’s bigger than yours.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Come to the office and prove it.

**Geoff Ramsey:** @AH_Michael @GavinFree Don’t even think about it.

\---------

**Gavin Free:** Sorry I couldn’t be in this week’s Minecraft Lets Play, guys. Still sick.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree I miss you, Gav. Get well soon.

\---------

**Michael Jones:** Need a quiet night in with shitty junk food, GTA V and my thoughts.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael You alright?

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Not really.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael I’ll be over in five.

\---------

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree I hate you.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael I hate you too.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree When we gonna kiss it out?

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Gavin?

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree You ignoring me?

\---------

It’s tense in the Achievement Hunter office on Monday. Everything’s the same as it usually is, but things are… falling flat. There’s jokes and banter, but Team Nice Dynamite have been paired up and there’s no flirtatious comments and stupid giggling, like everyone has grown used to.

The Lets Play ends with a sigh rather than a bang and when all microphones are off, they start to leave, one by one. Geoff’s the last to go, and he meets Gavin’s gaze sternly.

“Sort it out,” He mutters, nodding at Michael. Gavin opens his mouth to protest, but Geoff’s already gone.

They’re alone.

\---------

Michael’s editing his Rage Quit, not able to stomach lunch. Unfortunately, Gavin’s decided to stick around too. There’s something wrong with him, he knows. The problem is? He doesn’t know what it is. So he can’t fix it.

He hates this. He misses their dumb pick-up lines and silly games. He hates remembering when Gavin had been the first person to come over when he’d been down. He hates remembering how they’d fallen asleep on the couch together and when they’d woken up the next morning, they’d been all messy hair and croaky voices.

His cell phone beeps.

Picking it up, he unlocks it. He’s gotten a tweet from someone he follows.

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael Sorry I’m being a nob.

Confused, he looks over to Gavin. He’s tapping a finger on his phone with one hand, editing with the other. He’s stubbornly refusing to turn and look at him.

Frowning, Michael looks back at his phone. Why over Twitter? Why not in text? _Or in person?_

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree I’ll accept when you tell me why you’re being a knob.

It takes a while for to get a reply and guiltily, Michael can’t focus on his editing, so he just keeps dragging clips around on the timeline. His phone beeps and he hurries to pick it up.

**Gavin Free:** “@GavinFree When we gonna kiss it out?” RT @AH_Michael

 Michael blinks at the tweet. It’s a quote from the tweet he’d sent to Gavin a few days ago. That’s why? He didn’t get it. Throwing a glance over to Gavin, who’s still trying to act casual, he starts to reply.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree You’re making less sense than you usually do.

When his phone beeps again, it’s not a tweet from Gavin. It’s from Ray. And it’s now he realises. Gavin wants to do this conversation to the public. He wants others to see their tweets. But why?

**Ray Narvaez, Jr:** @AH_Michael @GavinFree HE WANTS YOU TO KISS HIM, YOU DUMB FUCK.

_What?_ Before he can even register this thought, his phone’s going off again.

**Ray Narvaez, Jr:** @AH_Michael @GavinFree HE WANTS YOU TO KISS HIM, YOU DUMB FUCK. _[Retweeted by Gavin Free]_

Michael’s heart thumps. His breath gets caught in his chest and his phone falls limp in his hand. His forehead prickles with sweat and he’s pretty damn certain his cheeks are aflame with a bright red flush. Swallowing, he looks over to Gavin, who’s still trying to look busy. But even in the shaded light of the office, he can see an equally bright blush sprinkled across his cheeks.

Slowly, a smile starts to stretch over Michael’s face. He moves his chair as discreetly as possible, closer to Gavin. Gavin doesn’t seem to notice. With a grin, Michael hooks a foot into Gavin’s chair, and then he’s pulling it towards him.

Gavin lets out a startled yelp when Michael reaches forwards and hooks a hand around the back of his neck. Then he’s swooping forwards and smashing their mouths together.

It’s everything. The teasing, the flirting, the small giggly fits and secret touches. All combined into one kiss.

They’re still for a few seconds, then Michael’s twisting his head and parting his lips, trapping Gavin’s bottom lip between his own. He can feel stubble on his chin, feel the warmth of Gavin’s neck, the tickle of his hair. He’s toppling over and drowning in _just Gavin._

 With a sigh, Michael sweeps his tongue across Gavin’s dry lips and when Gavin hiccups in surprise, he dips inside teasingly. He tastes like Redbull and candy.

When he feels Gavin’s tongue brush teasingly across his, he lets out a gentle moan and pushes closer. Their chairs are too far apart, he’s not close enough, he’s not touching enough, he’s not _getting enough._

He pushes himself out of his seat and climbs onto Gavin’s chair, his knees either side of Gavin’s thighs.

He’s done this before, in AHWU’s, or to just be an annoyance to Gavin. Now he’s doing it because he can dive forwards and take Gavin’s mouth again, hands wrapping into his hair, ass settling onto Gavin’s lap completely.

Gavin pulls away to whimper and Michael stares down at him in shock. He’s hard. Jesus, they’d only been _kissing_.

“Michael,” He gasps, fingers digging into Michael’s jean-clad thighs.

“You horny little bastard,” Michael teases with a grin, tilting Gavin’s head back and lunging towards his neck. He kisses slowly, refusing to take in skin. Just light, feathery kisses.

Gavin’s going _crazy_ underneath him, making needy noises and running his hands up Michael’s back desperately.

Smirking against the skin of Gavin’s neck, Michael grinds down once, twice and bathes in the incoherent begging and moans. He opens his mouth, focuses on one patch of skin, sucking hard and revelling in the way Gavin grinds his hips upwards against his. It’s fucking _amazing_ and everything they should have done forever ago.

And then, in a blink, he’s pulling away and clambering off of the chair and returning to his own.

Despite how aroused he is, despite how much fun he’d been having, _nothing_ compares to what he’s looking at now.

Gavin’s sitting, dazed, with his mouth open and a dusting of red across his cheeks, hair haphazard, pupils dilated, love bite blossoming and clothes skewed.

This is how he looks when a few seconds later, the guys come back in with food. It takes a minute for them to process everything.

“If dicks got involved, I’m booting you outta the office,” Is all Geoff says.

Michael holds up both his hands. “No dicks.”

Nodding with approval, Geoff moves along. Ray’s throwing a few worried glances towards Gavin, though, before he settles himself down into his chair.

“Did you break Vav?”

Slightly smug, Michael winks over his shoulder at Ray, before launching his foot out and kicking Gavin in the shin.

Gavin comes back to Earth, disorientated. Then he sees Michael and his entire face just _lights up._ He doesn’t even say anything. He just grins, and grins, and grins, and Michael’s doing it too, and they’re just smiling like idiots at each other and saying nothing.

“You coming over tonight?” Michael asks, and Gavin’s nodding as quickly as his head can allow. Michael’s smiling again and he hates himself for being a soppy little shit. But he knocks Gavin’s knee with his and grins again. “Good.”

Then they go back to work.

\---------

**Gavin Free:** Spending Saturday morning with my Michael. @AH_Michael pic.twitter.com/djf09vokB

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree Why are you still wearing clothes?

**Gavin Free:** @AH_Michael I’m waiting for you to take them off, dummy.

**Michael Jones:** @GavinFree On it.

\---------

\---------

\---------

**Ray Narvaez, Jr:** @AH_Michael @GavinFree I hate you guys.


End file.
